


【龙卡】阶下囚

by JiangDu



Category: Sky光遇
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiangDu/pseuds/JiangDu
Summary: · 将军×战俘· 伤病/强迫性行为、不适注意避雷· 前后的人物性格有细微出入，主要是为了车够带感，见谅
Relationships: 龙卡
Kudos: 44





	【龙卡】阶下囚

**Author's Note:**

> · 将军×战俘  
> · 伤病/强迫性行为、不适注意避雷  
> · 前后的人物性格有细微出入，主要是为了车够带感，见谅

冬至之后的天气就像是一批脱缰的野马、撒开了蹄子狂奔，奔跑时掀起的疾风毫无知觉的吹落了枝头几朵苟延残喘的花骨朵。  
狱道里的炭火总是烧的很足，厚厚一层的沉重铁门隔绝开了两个不同的世界。  
这一批刚被送来的战俘一个个的都是刺头，临近年关、监狱长忙着上下打点、又得费着心思把人分开关押以免生事，底下的人也连带着跟着受累。听说隔壁牢房的一个战俘已经前前后后撞墙自杀了两次，管事的狱卒快要被气疯，要不是上头传话留着他的命有用、怕不是早就要亲自动手助他一了百了早登极乐。  
相比起来，自己负责的这个战俘倒是要省心也特殊的多。  
他被送进来那天是个罕见的大雪夜，院里苟延残喘了数十年的老树被风雪吹折了腰肢、干枯狰狞的枝干沉默的向着阴沉沉的天，冷气一直顺着长长的狱道灌进不大的牢房里，冻得那只杂毛的坏脾气老猫都不禁缩在自己怀里瑟瑟发抖的互相依偎取暖。  
小狱卒在暮土长到十八、第一次见到那样大的一场瓢泼大雪。  
厚重铁门被“咚咚”叩响的时候他正歪在小木椅上做梦，手忙脚乱爬起来开门、不出意外的被门外呼啸的冷风冻了个结实，瑟瑟发抖的借着监狱长手里昏黄的马灯看见了他身后冷着一张脸的黑衣将军，手里似乎还抱着个人，从他的角度看不太真切。  
“去叫人多拿两个炭盆，这鬼天气跟吃错了药似的”监狱长拍了拍小狱卒的肩轻声叮嘱道：“军医马上就到，你亲自去接，直接带过来”  
“是”狱卒低眉顺眼的应下，回身拉上大门时看见将军已经走到了阶梯最底、怀中人裹着的深色军大衣散开了一点、半长不短的头发颜色刺目的白。  
他不敢多看，匆匆拉上了沉重的铁门。  
军医一直在里头待到了天蒙蒙亮才走，打下手的助手进出几次都端着被清水稀释的血水和杂乱染了血的绷带，将军一直没露过面，想是底下那人伤的挺重。炭盆换了好几次，将整个不长的狱道折腾的像是温度适宜的春天，我守在门口跺着脚驱寒，一直等到满脸疲惫的军医离开才被允许进去收拾一下拷问室里散落一地的刑具，自从两军交锋后就不断的有俘虏被送进来，那些个刑具也就再没妥帖的收起来过。  
我进去的时候看见将军坐在铁床的床沿、修长两指间夹着一根烟，垂着眼睛在看那个缩在被褥间昏睡的银发战俘，烟头的火光在昏暗的室内半明半昧的忽闪，时不时照亮一下男人半边英俊的侧脸。  
我非常迅速的收好了满屋的狼藉，地面上早就干涸的血擦不掉，看样子只能挑个日子再好好的搞一下清洁，我小声的向将军解释了情况，对方听了也没有什么其他的表示，站起身示意他熄了灯，不紧不慢的出了门，站在风雪肆虐过的长廊抽完了最后一口烟，沉着脸交代我好好守着，旋即就迈着稳重的步伐沿着满地白雪的长廊走了。  
监狱长晚点的时候又过来了一趟，交代我说这间屋里的炭火不能断，有情况随时喊军医，那人要是出事了，咱们都担待不起。  
“那到底是个什么人？“我好奇，再加上平日里挺得监狱长关照，胆子也就格外大一点  
“不该问的少问“监狱长敲了我的脑门，”把将军交代的活儿干好了，这可就是个升官发财的好机会“  
我听进去了，也就没再追问。  
军医在快傍晚的时候又来了一趟，我被叫进去帮他打下手，这才看清楚了那战俘的脸，头发果然是那天晚上匆匆一瞥到的银白，苍白的病气也没能掩盖他那堪称惊艳的脸，我不大能找到合适的词去形容，只是肤浅的觉得好看，那美人眼尾处因高烧而晕染的红在昏黄的灯光下就跟他的银发一样扎眼，皮肤是真的白，似乎稍稍用一点力就能留下泛红的指印。  
军医小心翼翼地解开他胸口的绷带，苍白肌肤上狰狞的血口霎时映入狱卒的眼帘，我在屏住呼吸的同时注意到了他身上不甚明显的肌肉，极富柔韧和力量感的线条顺着微窄的腰线收束进裤腰里，令人不由自主地想想入非。  
好漂亮的一个美人，难怪将军喜欢。  
  
  
他昏昏沉沉的睡了七天，期间将军每天都点卯一般的来一趟、坐在他的床沿待一会，偶尔会用手背轻轻蹭蹭美人滚烫的额角，有时也同我简短闲聊两句。那日将军亲自给他换了药，走的时候俯身亲了他的唇角，美人在昏睡中似乎恢复了一点意识、模模糊糊的轻哼了一声，惹得将军出门的时候、脸色瞧着好像都不大对。  
第八天的时候他醒了，尽管虚弱到起不来身、却还是掀了将军亲自端着要喂他的药碗。  
我进去收拾药碗的时候、美人背对着我躺在床上一声也不吭。白瓷的碎片凌乱的散了一地，我手脚利索的用扫帚收拾干净，刚要出去时军医正好进来，拎着药箱和刚煎好的新药说是要给他身上的伤换药。  
“……出去“他整个人都缩在厚厚的蓬松被褥里，冷淡而清亮的嗓音就和窗外的风雪一样冰凉，我愣了一下，下意识的转头、看见将军站在楼梯顶部沉默无言，从这个背光的角度我看不清他脸上的表情，但也本能的知道他心情的不悦，和军医双双安静成了两只木雕的鹌鹑。  
将军没有让我们尴尬太久，他踩着做工良好的制式军靴走下阶梯、拿过军医手中的药碗和药箱示意我们出去，自己则不紧不慢地坐到了美人的床沿。  
我听见将军用极具磁性的低音炮说了句：“听话“  
那病中的美人显然是没有精力也没有兴趣去回应他哄小孩一般的安抚。  
  
战马的嘶鸣和士兵的号叫声交叠、鲜血的颜色与硝烟的气味共舞，以命相搏的战士好似一群垂死的野兽、在刀剑清脆的碰撞声中怒吼着向前，有人倒下、又有人快速补上空缺，以活生生的血肉之躯推进大军向前。  
“他们的速度太快了！”高个子的副将扶着自己受伤的小臂、喘着粗气对身旁骑在马上的将军哀叹道：“我们真的挡不住了，领兵撤退吧将军！”  
马上的银发将军扯着缰绳久久没有说话，副将小心翼翼的抬眼看他，青年的侧脸在方才一场厮杀中溅上了不知是什么人的鲜血，深红的血迹和银白的短发愈发衬的他肤色如雪一般的苍白。他没有戴头盔，穿着一身轻甲拎着一柄长剑立于马上，浅色的瞳仁冰冷的倒映着眼前战场的滚烫厮杀。纤长的银色睫毛也沾上了血，随着他眨眼的动作蒲扇成了一双赤色的蝴蝶。  
那样杀气凛然、又惊心动魄的一张脸—―———  
“你召集还活着的人走吧”银发的将军注视着眼前山丘下厮杀声赫赫的战场，开口时的语气稳重而冰凉，傲然的仿佛居于劣势的其实是交战的另一方：“往西去，别回来了”  
副将闻言并没有感到意外，高大的男人单膝跪在了将军的身旁，红着眼睛嗫嚅着想要说什么，被银发的将领轻飘飘的用手势制止，英俊的将军垂眼看着身旁的下属，做了一个虚扶的手势示意他起身。  
“不必说了，走吧。“  
  
“他还是不肯开口？”  
白鸟用一根一头烧红的木棍拨弄着壁炉里的炭火、听到这话转头看了端着茶杯一言不发的龙骨一眼：“是根硬骨头“  
“什么硬骨头，是上了刑咬死不说了？还是以头抢地要死要活了？“脏辫呵呵一笑表示并不赞同：”人是你抓回来的，龙骨，如果你下不去手，我随时可以代劳“他朝身旁神情冷淡的同僚投去不满的一眼。  
龙骨冷着脸不说话，手里的热茶早就冷了。年轻的将军放下茶杯、站起身整理了一下一丝不苟的制服衣领、推开休息室的门大步走了出去。  
脏辫冷眼注视着他的背影，在龙骨带上门的瞬间也重重放下了自己手上的茶杯。白瓷的边角磕在实木的桌面上碰撞出一声闷响。  
“淡定，兄弟，“狮子伸手拍拍脏辫的手臂给他顺毛：”咱几个又不是认识一天两天，他一直就这臭脾气“  
“我第一次见到龙骨这样惦记某个人“白鸟用手臂支着下巴若有所思  
“妇人之仁，“脏辫冷笑道：”不过是当年一面之缘，他倒是自作多情的记了好久“  
“哎呀，有种东西叫一见钟情，“狮子故作高深的抱着手点点头：”他一个人清心寡欲这么久，你该理解他的“  
“不过还真没看出来龙骨居然是个情种“白鸟盯着地毯咕哝：“咱们逼了没用，他舍不得”  
脏辫盯着壁炉里“噼啪“跳动的火苗一言不发，深邃眼底冰凉凉的倒映着火焰橘色的浪尖，良久又像是想起了什么、弯起嘴角冷冷一笑。  
“宽容点，给他一点时间，“白鸟轻笑着喝了一口微凉的茶水，半响又若有所思地抬起头  
“说起来，脏辫，你还记得当年那个让你义无反顾掏心掏肺的人吗“

傍晚时分、太阳抱着白云慢吞吞从远处天边退场，拉长的尾焰染红了天际连成片的火烧云。  
龙将军迈着不急不缓的步伐穿过朱红色的长廊，在拐角刚好碰见送饭的小狱卒端着餐盘从狱道里走出来，遂拦下询问了两句，得到一句他胃口好了不少的宽慰信息。  
狱道里的炭盆燃烧着迸裂出“噼啪”的声响，偌大的房间里没有看守的狱卒、暗色墙壁上嵌入墙壁的铁环折射着冰凉凉的火光。龙骨径直走到刑室一角的牢房、抬手用指节一敲厚厚的铁栅栏、清脆的声响仿若投入湖面的石子、一石激起千层浪。  
低着头靠坐在床沿的美人动了动身子，银白的纤长睫毛轻颤着向上卷曲、抬眼对上了龙骨的视线。  
“卡卡西，是吗，”将军的声音低沉而富有磁性：“你睡了很久”  
“终于想起来还有我这么号人了？“银发的美人眯着眼、好整以暇的朝龙骨露出一个无害的微笑：”龙将军，好久不见了“  
龙骨伸手拉开了没有上锁的栅栏门、上前两步站在他的床沿居高临下的冷声道：“现在开口还能少吃点苦头“  
卡卡西没有吭声，只是讽刺的扬起了嘴角，浑不在意的用细白的手指一勾龙骨纯黑的衣角、漫不经心的开口：“来啊”  
龙骨垂眼盯着他银白色的发顶、脸色冷的像冰、看不太出他心里的想法。黑衣的将军沉默了半响，旋即转身从刑室另一角的木箱里取出了一副手铐。卡卡西毫不反抗的让他给自己戴上厚重的镣铐，只在冰凉的铁块接触到手腕苍白的皮肤时咕哝了一句：“好凉”  
龙骨检查好手铐的坚固性后坐在了铁床的边缘、捏着小美人白皙的下巴把人往自己的方向带、纯黑的手套与苍白的皮肤在昏暗的室内形成了鲜明的对比。卡卡西毫不反抗的任由他动作，面上的表情讽刺而又坦荡。  
龙骨神情冷淡的看了他一会，随即捏着他的后颈把人摁在了铁床上。  
卡卡西对他的动作感到有点疑惑，心底正奇怪着、下一秒就感到身下一凉，那一瞬间险些没有绷住脸上面不改色的神情。他皱着眉用手指抓紧了身下的被单，感受到身后龙骨不紧不慢的褪下了整条宽松的囚裤。  
龙骨稳稳的用宽大的手掌压制住身下人那一瞬不由自主的轻微挣扎，略显粗糙的手套皮面轻而缓的抚摸过修长笔直的腿部线条、毫不费力逼出小美人不由自主的战栗。卡卡西撑着手臂满脸惊诧的转头看他、嘴角轻微抽动：“你……”  
龙骨抬眼瞄他一眼，带着手套的手掌游移到小美人的腿间、后者的下半身除了那条宽松的囚裤之外什么也没穿，于是黑衣的将军也不知是抱着何种恶劣的心理、轻轻捏住了美人两腿间秀气的性器。  
卡卡西被他捏的险些咬到舌头，神情有点僵硬：“怎么，要把我阉了不成？”  
结果尾音未落、就被人打了屁股。  
皮质手套和皮肤接触时碰撞出的脆响在整个空旷的室内回荡，白皙的肌肤上迅速就泛起了模糊的浅色红印，龙骨打量着自己的杰作似乎还挺满意、脸上冰凉凉的神情总算是有所缓和，卡卡西却被他这不轻不重的一巴掌给打懵了，趴在那好半天都没有吱声、脸上的表情有点难以置信。  
“不说话了？”龙骨捏着美人手感颇好的小屁股、嘴上颇有几分恶劣的调侃道：“刚刚不是挺坦荡的吗？”  
长到这么大从来没被人打过屁股的小卡将军一时间也不知道该说啥，只好闭着嘴巴装聋作哑不吱声。  
龙骨又掐了两下，觉得白白软软实在好玩、顺手又捏了一把小美人精瘦的后腰。卡卡西后知后觉的反应过来、冷着脸抬腿要踹、却被将军眼疾手快箍住细瘦脚踝动弹不得，铁链细碎碰撞声传入耳中，脚踝处单薄的皮肤蓦地一凉，白皙肌肤上锈色的桎梏无情的反射着冰凉凉的火光。  
龙骨慢条斯理的将铁链的另一端拷在铁栅栏上，隔着上衣甩手拍了拍卡卡西的后背似是怜悯又询问了一遍：“真的不说？”  
美人垂着眼、纤长的睫毛扑扇的像展翅欲飞的雪色蝴蝶。他一声不吭的别过脸，拒不合作的态度昭然若揭。  
上衣被从后背撕开时他无声的闭上了眼，微凉空气接触肌肤不由自主的起了一层细小的鸡皮疙瘩，龙骨没有给他喘气的时间、异物探进穴口的钝痛逼得他当下就噎了一口气，尚未得到缓解又感受到了身后手指毫不留情的深入，被粗糙手套无情摩擦的干涩内壁火辣辣的痛。  
身后的将军显然是打定了主意要让他吃苦头，第二根手指很快就探了进来、深处娇嫩内里被胡乱戳弄的痛感逼得卡卡西不由自主的想要蜷起身子、又被龙骨扯着束缚脚踝的铁链拉开。  
加到第三根手指时他疼的腿根都在打颤，被强行摆成跪趴姿势的身子几次痛到瘫软、又被身后的冷面将军掐着胯骨颤巍巍地拖起来，眼眶通红、唇瓣发白，偶尔被重重戳弄时几乎都要疼到痉挛。他自认为自己是很能忍耐疼痛的，可重伤未愈的身子实在是经不起这一番没轻没重的折腾。  
混乱间体内不安分的手指退了出去，紧接着是皮带扣碰撞的细微脆响，滚烫的巨大贴在他精瘦的后腰，炙热的温度隔着一层薄薄的皮肤烫的他下意识绷紧了精瘦的腰身。  
身后龙骨欺身挺进来时他堪堪忍住了喉咙深处一声模糊的哀鸣，有什么东西顺着皎白的大腿根流下来，滴落在雪白的被褥间开成了一朵朵血色的花。  
从龙骨的角度可以看见美人略微凹陷的白软腰窝和光洁流畅的背部线条，处在疼痛和混乱中的卡卡西下意识绷紧了腰身、紧绷的腰背部线条好似一根拉满的弓弦，大腿的肌肉线条哪怕是卧床多日后依然清晰可见、手掌覆上去时可以感受到身下这副躯体所蕴含的爆发力。  
黑衣的将军掐着身下人的胯骨又残忍的深入了一点，一边观察着卡卡西的反应一边抽出一点复又重重撞进去，好心提醒了一句：“放松”  
此时的卡卡西大脑一片混乱滚烫、耳朵嗡鸣着什么也听不见，脆弱的躯体内像是被打进了一根烧红的烙铁、烫的他好似骨头都在打颤，偏偏性子又倔得像头牛、咬着牙关硬是不肯出一点声儿。龙骨对他的沉默显然不太满意，“啧”一声伸手掐住了美人两腿间软趴趴毫无生气的分身。  
后穴里还含着那根硬邦邦的物事、稚嫩的内里被毫不留情的碾弄顶撞，疲软的分身又被人捏在手里不甚温柔地揉搓。卡卡西在多重夹击下颤巍巍的咬紧了苍白的下唇、在龙骨一个深入顶弄后挣扎着屈起手臂遮住通红眉眼，连带着束缚的铁链被牵扯的哗啦作响。  
他不想哭的，可是经不住浑身情绪百感交集的混乱和滚烫，生理性的泪水顺着细长眼尾滚落、打湿了银发微长的发尖。  
龙骨注意到他的动作、语气意义不明的问了句：“哭了？“  
美人把自己团在手臂间不吭声，将军扯着铁链轻而易举地拉开他的手臂、扳着尖下巴逼他侧过脸，盯着小美人狼狈的神情和哭红的眉眼、用戴着手套的大拇指蹭了蹭他颊边湿润的泪痕，轻声笑道：“你知道你哭起来的样子给我一种更欺负你的冲动吗？”  
话音刚落、便倾身吻住了美人毫无血色的苍白嘴唇。  
嘴上的触感很软也很凉，轻微颤抖的唇瓣完全出卖了他强装镇定的从容，将军的大拇指若有若无的抚摸着美人的下巴、极具磁性的低笑声清晰敲打在卡卡西的耳畔。  
卡卡西僵硬的接受了这个吻，紧闭着双眼、睫毛不由自主的轻微颤动。侧着脸的姿势可以看见一截缠绕着绷带的颈部线条，龙骨的手轻轻在绷带上点过、又小心翼翼地移开手掌。  
将军直起身子、抚慰了两把小美人腿间软趴趴的小玩意，挺立的分身深埋在紧致的后穴中没有动弹，顺手压了压二人的相连处、毫不意外摸到满手暗色的潮湿。  
他一直在流血，细瘦的腰身在细微的痉挛打颤、几次都好像要支撑不住半身的重量疲软跌回床铺，刚刚接吻时龙骨顺手摸了一下他光洁白皙的额头，隔着皮质的手套都能感受到的滚烫，重伤未愈的体力是真的已经到了极限了。  
龙骨想到这里、几不可闻的叹了口气。  
抽身而出时美人模糊咳嗽了两声，半阖的眼睛和疲软的神情看起来不甚清醒，龙骨脱掉手套用手背试了试他额上的温度，皱着眉用脱下的厚重披风裹着没几两肉的身子打横抱起，唤来守在门外的狱卒备热水、喊军医。  
军医拎着箱子急匆匆过来看诊包扎的时候、他就端着茶好整以暇守在一边，盯得那军医虚汗连连、开药时握笔的手都在抖。好一番折腾后已经是前半夜，龙骨穿着副将新送来的披风迈上阶梯时、白鸟正站在门口等他。  
他见了龙骨、神情顿时有些复杂：“我觉得我可能没法指望你问出了什么有用信息”  
“不需要了，我的人从他下属嘴里审出了点东西，晚点会送到你府上“龙骨垂着眼戴上新的手套，神情似乎还挺愉悦：“脏辫人呢？”  
“去指挥部自请上前线了——喂你就这样走啦？”白鸟盯着龙骨的背影拖长了声音：“底下这人怎么办？  
龙骨闻言驻足侧过身、脸上的神情在昏暗的火光下看不大清楚，他似乎是笑了、温和而又意味深长。  
“不急这一时，来日方长“


End file.
